1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having a plurality of indicating modules for stably monitoring the condition of the signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional stacked modular jack mounted to a mother printed circuit board is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,988 issued on Dec. 2, 2003. The connector comprises an insulative housing having a plurality of slots, a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) received in the slots and a plurality of LED modules mounted to the insulative housing. Each LED module includes a substrate having a plurality of passageways defined therein and a number of contacts assembled into the passageways. The contact has one end thereof in contact with the pins of LED, and another end thereof in electrical connection with the mother printed circuit board for electrically connecting the LED to the mother printed circuit board.
During assembly, the LED mounted into the slots of housing. The pins of LED connect with one end of the contact, another end of the contact connects with the mother printed circuit board. Therefore, the electrical connections between the pins of LEDs and the contacts are unstable.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is needed to solve the above problem.